Neal McDonough
Neal McDonough portrayed Dum Dum Dugan in Captain America: The First Avenger, Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Agent Carter. McDonough voiced Dugan in the tie-in videogame Captain America: Super Soldier and also voiced the titular role in the 1996 Incredible Hulk TV show as well as the 2006 videogame The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction. Significant roles *Lou Gehrig in Babe Ruth (1991) *Whitt Bass in Angels (1994) *Bruce Banner in The Incredible Hulk (1996) *Lt. Hawk in Star Trek: First Contact (1996) *Kyle Rooney in Murderer One (1996) *Pvt. Reich in Ravenous (1999) *Lynn Compton in Band of Brothers (2001) *Robert Comer in The X-Files (2002) *Fletcher in Minority Report (2002) *David McNorris in Boomtown (2002-2003) *Frank Gordon in Timeline (2003) *Jay Hamilton in Walking Tall (2004) *Dr. Stephen Connor in Medical Investigation (2004-2005) *Jack Skinner in The Guardian (2006) *Captain Severance in Flags of Our Fathers (2006) *Lt. Esteidge in The Hitcher (2007) *Jon Forster in 88 Minutes (2007) *Jack Freed in Traveler (2007) *Daniel Fleming in I Know Who Killed Me (2007) *Coach Richard Penning in Forever Strong (2008) *Dave Williams in Desperate Housewives (2008-2009) *M. Bison in Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li (2009) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (voice) in DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010) Quotes *''"I'm so excited — I'm playing Dum Dum Dugan". "It's going to be a blast with Chris, Sam Jackson, Tommy Lee Jones and everyone else. It's going to be fantastic. We're going to tear it up!"'' *''"Oh, I'm going to see a lot of action. I'm the go-to guy, so I'm very happy with that."'' *''"is one of the coolest, funnest cats and a fellow Boston boy — I'm sure we're going to get into a lot of trouble when we're in England! He's so dedicated to his craft and he works so hard not just on the physical being but he works hard as an actor. If you haven't seen him in 'The Losers,' he just kills it in it."'' *''"You sign up for future movies ahead of time, but you just keep praying. I'm so fortunate to be part of something like this. If there are more to come, great. If not, I've got a great job and I've got the greatest wife at home — that's what makes me happy."'' *''"He's great in the role, a great guy, he's one of the people I'd love to work with every day," "He's going to be someone you're going to be watching for a very long time. He's so dedicated to his craft, he works really hard."'' *''"I'm happy as I could possibly be to be a part of 'Captain America'." '' *''"For an actor it's fantastic - for me as a kid 'Captain America' was one of my favorites - so to be Dum Dum it's just been a blast. I'm having a great old time killing the bad guys."'' *''“The problem with a lot of these comic book stories going to feature films is that, for me personally, it was never so much about the acting, it was about the effects or about the costume and techno fireworks. But then what Jon Favreau did with ‘Iron Man,’ to start, with casting Robert Downey, Jr. It wasn’t so much just about a comic book anymore, it was about a story—I think people forget that these comic books were about great storytelling. I think that’s what Marvel has returned to. And I think Chris has tackled Captain America in the same amazing way that Robert did with Iron Man.”'' *"Yeah, they’re planning (to go into production for) for the end of this year, because Marvel does one film at a time. So they’re going to do Thor 2 and as soon as ''Thor has wrapped, they’ll do Cap 2. Hopefully right after that, we’ll jump into Nick Fury because that’s the one I’m looking forward to more than anything." *"''Because it’ll be me and Sam Jackson. In the real Marvel universe, Dum Dum Dugan is Nick Fury’s right hand man…And I just pray that they have a 1970s setting, because I want to see Sam Jackson with lambchops kicking people’s asses for Marvel universe. It would just be awesome. And to work with Sam would be a treat. We’ve become friendly over the years." *"I’m very well aware of the Marvel universe, and to be part of it is such a blessing. To go back to London and shoot there for four months, that was just a great year." *"I'll be going into the office next week and take a peek at it with the guys, 'cause they were talking about...I mean what a perfect series this [''Agent Carter] would be. You've got S.H.I.E.L.D. on now, and this would be like a 1940s S.H.I.E.L.D. It's pretty great stuff. I would love to do it. Dum Dum's one of my favorite characters I've ever played. He's just so much fun. You know he's just another barrel-chested, beer drinking, good guy. And I really like that. I'd have to go gain 20 pounds again. But, hey, what are you gonna do?" *"''I learned about that! Nick Fury took a super serum in the comics and he got shot and the blood got onto Dum Dum. Then he was frozen in the '60s in a river when his wife and kid were killed, and he was woken up in the '70s or something, and Nick Fury was there to tell him the news, which just rocked his world. But he was still 40-something-years-old. He aged quicker than Nick but slower than all human beings, so he's still around. He's still there. So I'm praying that Dum Dum comes around somewhere soon because everyone loved Dum Dum and I love playing him." External links *Neal McDonough on [[W:c:dcmovies:Main Page|the DC Movies wiki]] Category:Captain America cast Category:Marvel One-Shots cast Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast Category:Voice Actors Category:Agent Carter cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast